Many optical communication systems manipulate light waves to carry information. For instance, often a light source (e.g., a laser source) is modulated to change one or more properties of emitted light, such as an amplitude, phase, or frequency, to convey information. In some cases, an underlying signal, such as a radio frequency signal, may be modulated via amplitude, phase, or frequency modulation, or any combination thereof, and the light source may be modulated by the underlying signal. Optical receivers receive the light waves and measure properties or variations of the light wave, from which the underlying signal and the information may be recovered.